Change in Hearts
by darkmoonlite
Summary: When Clary and Simon began staying at the Institute, things started to change.Clary,who Simon has always loved, and Alec both seem to like Jace in secret. But when disaster starts turning their lives upside down, who seems to gain Jace's eye?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own the characters or the locations that goes to Cassandra Clare, just the story that we are writing is ours...no hate this is a Slash...sooner or later**

** _Author's Note:: Hi! Me and my friend, i8pancakes96, are switching back and forth parts to write this fanfic._**

** _CHARACTERS: i8pancakes96:: Alec, Simon_**

** _me:: Jace, Clary_**

** _Thanks! We hope you like it! Please review!_**

_ ~SIMON~_

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a dark room, only a small bit of light shining in through the window from behind the dark curtains that covered the window. I lay in a bed, blankets covering me in layers. _What happened?_ I sat up, confused, my head aching. OH. I remembered. I'd been turned into a RAT and kidnapped by VAMPIRES. _Am I...?_ I looked at my skin, my hands, my arms, to make sure this wasn't a dream. To make sure I was truly human again. _Yes...I AM... Thank god..._

"Simon!" I was suddenly attacked by someone with a hug, and I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was when I responded,

"Clary..." I struggled free of the hug and laughed, shaken. "I'm HUMAN again...and I'm not hurt..." she nodded, and I could see in her eyes that she's done something dangerous.

"Are you INSANE?" I asked finally. "Let me guess, because, thank god, I seem to not remember...You FOLLOWED the VAMPIRES to what could have been CERTAIN DEATH...or UNDEATH?" she gave a small, sideways smile. Guilty as charged.

"You're crazy." I said, teasing, and laughed as I pushed her off the bed the rest of the way so I could get up. She stood up and crossed her arms, giving me a look of fake disgust.

"I can't believe you'd assume such a thing." she said. Then she smiled. "Simon, you know I'd always save you. You're my friend. I'd always go into hell to save you..." she gave another smile and helped me stand up the rest of the way.

"Oh, so you know, I came in here 'cause Izzy wanted me to let you know that lunch is ready...well, IF you'd still been out cold I think that would've been pointless." I nodded and said, "Thanks."

When I had changed into new, clean, not sweat-drenched clothes, Clary and I exited the guest bedroom and headed down the hall and to the dining room. All the way there, I was thinking of all that had happened since Clary and I found out about Shadowhunters... So much had changed, it had gotten so crazy and confusing...

My train of thought came to a sudden halt when someone pushed passed me, making me stumble and almost fall. I heard Clary yell,

"JACE!"

and when I caught my balance and looked up to see who it was, even though I already knew, I saw Jace snicker as he passed. Alec passed us calmly and quietly, following Jace as he walked, not saying a word but just looking ahead at the blond boy and shaking his head. Clary rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"Yea." I said. "He pushes EVERYONE around, doesn't he?" I sked, shaking my head and sighing. "That jerk."

"He not...well, he IS a jerk...well..." Clary gave a frustrated sigh and continued walking, me following behind her. she crossed her arms. "He's...Jace. God, He can be so hateful."

"BE hateful?" I laughed a little, dryly. "Clary, he's ALWAYS hateful. He's the DEFINITION of hateful and arrogant." Clary gave a small laugh and nodded, agreeing.

When we reached the dining room, I saw that Alec and Jace had taken seats near Isabelle. Church, the Institute's cat, also was in the room, pacing around Isabelle's seat as if to ask if she would feed him.

"No, Church. Shoo." Izzy yelled at the cat. Church, hissing, bounded out of the room.

When Izzy saw me and Clary heading toward the table, she smiled and sat the fork she'd been holding onto her plate.

"Simon! Clary!" she exclaimed, standing up. "Simon, you're awake."

As we approached Isabelle, she wrapped both of us one at a time in a hug, first Clary then me. When she unwrapped her arms from around me, she gestured toward a couple seats, one between herself and Jace, the other beside Alec.

"Please, sit down." She offered. We did so, Clary choosing the seat beside Jace as I chose to sit across from her, beside Alec. Isabelle took her seat once more after handing the two of us plates of food, Chinese food, probably ordered from a nearby Chinese place since Izzy seemed to have no great cooking skills, along with a fork and a napkin for each of us.

"Thank you." Clary said, and I echoed her thanks. Silence took over the table for several moments before Jace gave a small, fake cough and set his fork down and began to speak with fake politeness.

"May I ask why the Mundane is _still _here?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to eat, but Clary gave Jace an irritated glare.

"Because he is my friend and if I have to stay here then he stays, too." Clary said, crossing her arms.

"Well we could always kick you BOTH out, now couldn't we?" he countered. "We could leave you to the mercy of, say, Valent-"

"Jace." Isabelle warned. "That is not going to happen, and you know it." she looked at Clary, then at me. "You're staying for now." She said with a smile. I nodded hesitantly, ready to tell her that I'd be fine if I went home right now, that I didn't need to stay, but Clary spoke before I could say anything.

"And you're not about to argue with Isabelle, now are you, Jace? We're staying." She uncrossed her arms andcontinued to eat.

There was more silence washing over the table for the next few minutes, until everything became very awkward and everyone seemed to want someone else other than themselves to speak and break the silence. Finally, Alec stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room for a while..." His quick gaze settled on me, then Clary, then Izzy as he spoke, but before he proceeded to walk away, his eyes lingered on Jace for a couple seconds; the blond boy seemed not to notice as he continued to stab his chicken with his fork boredly, and Alec quickly fled the room.

"Does he always leave quickly like that?" I asked, not really expecing an answer. Jace, however, put his fork down and folded his hands, elbows on the table, and rested his chin in his hands as he spoke.

"Yea...but it doesn't seem so important, does it? If he has his own business to attend to, why should we ask questions, Mundane?"

"I DO have a name, you know." I shot back. "And I was just wondering..."

"Well maybe you should stay out of people's business." Jace said, yawning as he shrugged. "But it doesn't matter."

Izzy sighed. "No, it doesn't." she looked annoyed, but still she smiled. "Anyways..." she looked at Clary, then at me. "It's good to have you back, Simon...You know, because you were a rat and all." I tried not to grimace at the thought of ever being a rat again. "Yea." I said, giving a humorless laugh, an awkward laugh. "I don't think I ever want to do that again."

"Oh, but you were such a great rat." Jace said. Of _course _he'd say that. He'd probably wanted me to stay a rat. I gave him a glare, but I didn't respond. Jace crossed his arms.

"What?" he asked. "No comeback? That's depressing." Clary, sighing, put her fork down. I looked at her, then at her plate; she'd barely eaten. Before I could tell her that she should eat more, she spoke, her words directed at, you guessed it, Jace.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Jace looked fakely offended.

"Nothing is wrong with me..."

"Unless you count arrogant and crude to be wrong." I muttered, making Izzy roll her eyes. Before anyone could speak again, Jace stood up.

"Well, I am getting bored, and I'm finished eating." we all looked at his plate.

"You hardly ate..." Izzy said, looking at him. He shrugged. "But..." Jace was heading toward the door before Izzy could finish.

"Where is he gong?" Clary asked. I shrugged, and Isabelle sighed. "I don't know. Either to the library, the gardens, or to see what Alec is up to." she smiled.

Clary started to leave the table.

"Clary, where-" I begane, but she interrupted me.

"Simon, it doesn't matter." she said as she left the room. I crossed my arms and looked around the room. _She's probably following Jace... _I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**~JACE~**

**Ever since we saved Simon from that nest of vampires at The Hotel Dumort, I'd been doing nothing but thinking why I went to save him. Sure, Clary asked me to go with her to help, but I could have easily said no and taken her back to the Institute, where we could have watched her and made sure she didn't go. So the only thing to do now was make Simon mad and to make him hate me…then I would be fine, because he'd leave, and I wouldn't think about him so much.**

**So that leads me to where I am going now, after my little outbursts in the dining area; the Institute's garden, which is full of herbs and flowers that help with demon poison and whatnot. But my favorite part about the garden is the flowers that only open when its midnight. It's where I feel the calmest...not to mention the soothing aroma of all those flowers...I am right down the hall to where the spiral staircase is that leads up to the garden, when I hear running footsteps and heavy breathing.**

**Its probably Clary or Isabella...seeing how Alec went off to go do...Alec-y things...and Simon wouldn't come talk to me on his own...**

**But when I saw who it was it had me dazed...how did he find me, further more what did he want...**

**"Jace, what is your problem?" Simon demanded, with a huff of frustration.**

**"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, "I want you gone..."**

**"Then if you wanted that, why did you help Clary save me from those vampires at their hide out?" he asked, matter-of-factly. He had a point …Why did I really help Clary go to said hide out and get him back? Was it to make Clary shut up because she didn't seem to want to give me some peace ever since she was brought to the Institute, or was there a deeper hidden meaning that I still don't know of yet? Finally, I decided to go with…**

**"Because …Clary asked me to, and I wanted to kick some ass if any hassle was brought up..." This seemed to upset Simon slightly, but only slightly. Now, he was still angry, but he didn't look pissed off, so that's good I guess...So to try to make him madder, I just acted calm and cool, just to spice things up.**

**"Well, I came to say thank you...," this caught me off guard and Simon noticed with what seemed like a twitch of a smirk, "...for saving me. We both know Clary would have been killed on her own, and with you there it made her chance of living even better, and for this I thank you, because I don't know what I would do without her..."**

**After what he just said I felt a small tinge to my heart...but why would this hurt me?**

**"Uh, yea whatever, now can you let me be? I kinda want to be left alone right now..."**

**"Oh, yea, sure I can do that" and with that, Simon left down the hallway probably to his new room here, which by now I have made my way to the stairs to head up to the garden where its quiet and free of people. That is, except me, but I don't count because I am going to be quiet anyways.**

**So now I have been up here for a while waiting for midnight to pass by so I can see my flowers...when I hear someone coming up the stairs.**

**Who the hell could that be…?**

**"Hello? Who's there?"**

**"Just me..." It was just a little above a whisper, but I could still hear it and tell who it was.**

**"Alec, what are you doing up here?" I asked frowning and eyebrows forward.**

**"I just came to see what you were doing, and how you are. I heard you left, barely touching your dinner...care to explain?" he asked with the most passionate, caring voice I have ever heard from someone...I know why he does it, but I just don't return the feelings I feel bad sometimes, but it's not my problem.**

**"Nah, not really, just didn't feel all too hungry..."**

**"Well, I don't believe a word of what you are trying to pull of as the truth...so I brought this..." He pulled the bag that was hidden behind him out into view; tacos...from the Mexican joint down town...he knows its one of my favorites when I "don't feel hungry".**

**"Thanks, you're a good friend. God, someone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend" I said with the highest of respect and matter-of-factly. But I noticed he tensed up some, I guess he might have noticed what I meant by someone...**

**"Yup, she...wi-will be o-one lucky gi-girl..." he stuttered; yup he noticed, but he is only covering it up, but I won't talk about it...it's his business whether he tells me or not...**

**"So lets' eat," I demanded, seeing how he still had the bloody tacos in the bag and not handing them to me, well, handing mine to me.**

**"Oh, yea, sure let's, I'm starved, and I bet you are to, I get you your favorite with some side dishes that seemed interesting and a large coke to help wash it down."**

**"Ha-ha, thanks, what time is it? I forgot my phone in my room before we went out today"**

**"It's like five minutes to midnight...why do you ask?"**

**"Midnight is the time the flowers open up, and they are what I love most about this garden. I like to wait for them to open because they help calm me with their beauty."**

**"I see, do you mind...if I...could possibly...sit up here and watch too?" even though it was dark, I could tell he was blushing, but that's fine.**

**"It's fine. I don't mind, gives us some time to really talk and hang out, and whatnot, wouldn't you agree?"**

**"Y-yea, we haven't ha-had much time to talk or anything for some time now...what is it you want to talk about?"**

**"Whatever you want to...I don't mind, tell me what your life has been like this past year...if you don't mind me asking," and he didn't, I guess, because he just opened up, telling me how this year has been, who all he has talked to, and who all he has met., and what he wants to improve on in battle. But then he stopped, and I looked at him about to ask him why, I noticed one of the flowers beside him start to come to life, shining a light of a light blue color, and there are so many of them it lights up the room even more than the light of the moon outside, and also more than witchlight. It's magnificent; I could stay like this forever, if I didn't have to sleep or eat or any of that...I would just be content with just this...**

**"Woooowww…" Alec's face was lit with admiration.**

**"Now you know why I like it up here so much...but let's still talk; I still have food to eat..."**

**"But you ate all the tacos...how could you not be full?"**

**"I didn't eat earlier, remember? So it kind of just built, now talk and if will eat..." and with that gentle command, he continued on like this until he was done with his tacos as well and moved on to one of the side dishes.**

**"So how has your year been?" he asked around a sip of coke.**

**"Um, not bad, I guess, it's just...different now...that we have to worry about Clary and that mundane..."**

**"His name is Simon...don't be so rude. He may save your life one day."**

**"HA, him save my life? As if."**

**"You never know. There's a lot we don't know about him, and I bet if you were nicer to him he would open up to you a bit more, and you two could be friends."**

"**Well that will never happen, but I like that your so positive," I said while standing up, "Thanks for the food. I think I am going to go to bed...tomorrow we can do this again. My treat." I said and extended my hand to help him up off the ground. Once he was up he just nodded, and I left for my room.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Alec~

I watched Jace leave the room, his footsteps echoing through the garden. Biting my lip, I picked up the bags that the tacos had been in and I picked up all the trash around the area Jace and I had sat in, putting the trash in the bag. I stood there for a little while, looking around at the still shining flowers, before I finally left the garden and headed towards my own room.

On the way down the dark hall, I found a trash can and threw the bag inside it. Sighing and still chewing my lip, I continued down the hall. When I finally reached my room, I silently opened the door and slipped inside, not even bothering to turn on a lamp, witchlight, or any other light source as I slipped into bed. I wasn't sure what to make of tonight...when Jace said we would, perhaps, meet in the garden tomorrow night as well, what did he mean? Well, even though I wasn't so sure he meant we'd do that EVERY night then, I, at least, did know that he only meant as friends.

Well... I thought, perhaps...one day... I sighed. Or maybe not, I thought to myself. The last thing I thought as I closed my eyes was, Maybe I could ask that warlock, Bane, for advice...

Maybe. But maybe not... I thought, as I drifted off to sleep.

Light shined harshly through the window, shining in my eyes, as I awoke to the sound of someone knocking heavily on my door. I looked at the clock. UGH. 7:00 AM. Who could it be at this hour? Usually, no one knocked on his door to wake him unless he'd accidentally slept past breakfast, at 8. Why would anyone wake him at 7:00 now?

"What is it?" I asked groggily as I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and stood. Crap... I'd fallen asleep fully clothed...I guess I hadn't been paying attention when I'd slipped into bed last night. Sighing, I slowly walked over to my dresser, grabbed a clean, black shirt, and changed into it, unwilling to change into new pants as well since my current ones, black jeans, had only been worn since yesterday. Oh well.

As another knock came from outside my door, I strode over to the door and, as I jerked it open, said "Who is it?"

I paused, looking at who stood there. I gave an internal sigh as the man, his black hair spiked in the back and his arms crossed, smiled.

"Hello, Lightwood." said Bane. Confused, I rubbed my eyes and said, "Why are you here?"

"Why not?" he asked. When I gave him a glare, he uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. Finally, he said, "I am here because I was called upon by your sister, Isabelle."

"And why would she call upon you?" I asked stubbornly.

"Because, Alexander, apparently there is news that you all must hear..." He re-crossed his arms. "But before you hear it, Isabelle has instructed me to wake you all up." He smiled. "You are the last one. Everyone else is on the first floor, in the main welcoming room or whatever you call it."

"You mean the room where people walk in at?"

"Yes, that is what I mean." He said, nonchalantly studying his nails. "So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get whatever this is over with so I may return to my home and tend to my earlier activities."

I rolled my eyes, but followed Bane to the elevator. He pushed the down button and we stepped inside. I pushed the button that said "ground floor" and the elevator doors shut, leaving me alone with Bane. Biting my lip, I stared at the wall as the elevator took us down a few floors. When we stopped going down, and the elevator doors opened, I headed out the doors before Bane could even moves. When the two of us reached the main hall, I saw everyone standing there, looking confused, worried, and curious.

Jace stood beside Clary, talking quietly to her. Clary's face was pale and she had a grave look of fright on her face. She said something to Jace, and he shrugged, saying something back at her.

Isabelle was pacing, looking as if she was ready to crawl out of her skin with worry. Beside where Izzy was pacing, Hodge stood, a solemn, yet serious, look painted on his face. I didn't even feel like taking the time to ask Hodge why he was not at lunch, or, even, down for dinner, because 1, I didn't care, 2, because I, myself, was not even at dinner, because I was with Jace in the garden, and 3, because I saw the pained looks in everyone's eyes and decided this was not the time.

"What's going on...?" I asked as Bane and I stopped walking so we stood beside Clary and Jace. Then I noticed someone was...missing...

"Clary?" I asked. "Jace?" I looked at each of them. Jace's eyes showed curiosity, wonder, worry, and confusion deep in them where Alec had always been able to see, but if one looked on the surface, he just looked...well, he just looked bored.

Clary, however, looked frantic. Her eyes, unlike Jace's, showed worry, confusion, fright, and panic.

Hesitating, I looked around, then back, slowly, at them. "Where's Simon?" I asked.

At that, Isabelle stopped pacing, Hodge looked up, Jace stood still, Clary bit her lip, looking like she was biting back tears, and Magnus Bane pointed to the middle of the room.

"Look." he said. Everyone looked where the warlock was pointed, to see a vampire projected in the middle of the room. Raphael, to be exact, looked at them all.

"I have news." he said. "I've already informed Isabelle that I would be showing up..." he looked around, then at himself."Well, not really showing up, but...you get it."

"Just tell us the news, Raphael." Hodge said, impatient. The vampire smoothed the sleeves of his shirt and then looked forward once more.

"Your friend, I'm sorry to say," he began. "Is to be a Vampire."

Silence. Silence took over the room, and after even that there was more silence. After several moments, everyone reacted in different ways.

Hodge took a step back. Isabelle swallowed and stared, blankly, before a stressed look of worry took over her face. Jace stared at Raphael, then at Clary, then at no one in particular and he seemed to look more taken aback than I'd ever seen him. When Clary took several steps back, looking as if she'd fall, he reached out and steadied her, whispering something that sounded like, "Damnit." then, as he let her go, sure she wouldn't fall, he mumbled something that sounded like, "Mundanes are always getting into trouble."

Magnus Bane stood up straight as I tried to clear my head. "Now I know why I was called upon." Bane said aloud. Raphael nodded.

"I instructed Isabelle to call upon you after I buried him in the dark hours of the morning, because there's one difficulty that will need taken care of after he has risen..."

"And what is that?" Clary asked, shaken, worried for her friend. Before Raphael could answer, Magnus did so for him, looking at Clary, then to Isabelle.

"I must enchant the Institute and the vampire; otherwise your friend may not enter the Institute ever again."

Jace smirked. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Shut up!" Clary shot him a hard glance, looking as though she was ready to pound him, even though she would, obviously, fail at that. Magnus sighed.

"I will do what I can." he said. "I'll see you tonight, when he will rise." Then he gave a swift, elegant bow and left the Institute.

We all watched him leave, then turned back to Raphael.

"I've already buried him." he said. "And we must meet at the nearest graveyard, where he is buried, tonight before midnight, so we can meet him when he rises."

We all nodded. Looks like the meeting with Jace in the garden tonight has abruptly been cancelled, I thought to myself. We were all silent for another moment, before Izzy spoke.

"Well..." She said. "We'll see you there..."

"I will be sure to bring blood." Raphael said. Clary's eyes widened a little and she stared at the vampire.

"What?" he asked. "New vampires need blood immediately. I will bring animal blood, although he'd probably appreciate fresh blood." he raised an eyebrow. "I doubt any of you want him after your blood, now." he said. No one spoke. "Exactly." at that, the projection of the vampire Raphael vanished, and the room was quiet.

"I gotta go..." Clary said, starting to walk away.

"Wait." Jace grabbed her arm, a stern look on his face. "Where are you going?" Clary shrugged him off of her and walked away.

"Why does it matter? I'm going to my room." then she was gone.


End file.
